To Catch a Cheater
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Toby has been acting strange lately. He's been sneaking around, making late night phone calls, and keeping secrets. Spencer thinks he's cheating on her. When she confronts him about it. She gets a little surprise of her own.
1. Chapter 1

( )

It was a cold November night. Toby and I are cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket while watching a movie. I had my head on his chest and his arm is wrapped protectively around my waist. Everything was going perfect until Toby's phone rang. He leaned forward to check his phone. For some reason he gets up and walks into another room. Me being the curios person I am. I got up and listened to the conversation outside his bedroom. He was whispering on the phone, so I couldn't make out what he was saying. "I will be there, but you cannot say a word to Spencer." That is the only thing I heard him say. He mumbled a few more words, and then hung up the phone. I ran back over to the couch before he came back out. "Hey who was on the phone?" I ask. He sits down and starts putting on his shoes. "That was my boss. He wants me to come down to talk about a project," he says. "Why so late?" I ask. "Its business honey," he says while standing up from the couch. He puts on his jacket and grabs his keys. "Bye," he pecks me on the lips, and then rushes out the door. I sigh and lay back on the couch.

The next day I am sitting at lunch with Hanna. We were talking about Toby's strange behavior. "Toby just left in the middle of the night?" Hanna asks. "He was talking or whispering to someone on the phone," I say. "Who was he talking to?" she asks. "I don't know he was whispering to someone on the phone and then left," I say. "That's weird," she says. "This would be the third time he's done that this week," I say. "He has done this before?" she asks. "On Tuesday he left in the middle the night to make a phone call," I say. "I think he's cheating on you," she says.

"What?" I exclaim. "I think Toby's cheating on you," she says. I shake my head "Toby loves me he would never cheat on me," I say. "Hey may love you, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't cheat on you," she says. "What makes you think he's cheating on me?" I ask. "He's sneaking around, making late night phone calls and coming up with lame excuses to ditch you," she says. "He didn't ditch me," I say. "Spencer, he left during movie night," she says. "Well how will I know for sure?" I ask. "Check his phone," she says. "What?" I exclaim. "I bet he wasn't smart enough to delete his texts to the other girl," she says.

I returned to the loft after having lunch with Hanna. I looked around Toby's loft and see that his stuff is here, but no sign of Toby. "Toby!" I call out. "Are you here?" I ask. I can hear the shower running down the hall. I knock on the bathroom door. "Toby, are you in there?" I ask. I listened, but there was no reply. "Toby," I say a little louder. I could hear some noise coming from the inside. "Yes Spencer, I'm taking a shower," he says. "I'm making dinner," I say. "Sorry Spencer, I won't be here," he says. "Oh," I say sadly. I walk down the hall and leave him to take his shower.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted his phone sitting on the counter. It's like I can hear Hanna's voice in my head saying "check his phone." I take his phone and then stick it in my purse. I was just zipping up my purse when Toby came up behind me. He kisses me on the cheek. "I should go," he says. "Okay, have a good time," I say. "Love you," he says. He pecks me on the lips and then walks out. Once he left I pulled out my phone and then called Hanna. She answers on the first ring. "Hey Spence, what's up?" she asks. "Hanna, I have his phone," I say. "Great come over, so we can check it" she says.

"Oh! I found something," Hanna says. "What?" I ask. She hands me the phone and points to a name on Toby's contacted in the last two hours. "Who's Janice?" I ask. Hanna shrugs and says "I never heard of her." I read through some of the texts messages between the two. "Check it out he's called her on Sunday and then she's called her twice," I say. She points at the screen and says "look at all the texts between the two.'

November 1, at 8:03am

Toby: Are you willing to help me?

Janice: Of course.

"Help with what?" I ask. "Look there's more," Hanna says.

November 2, at 4:25pm

Janice: Thanks for the visit. It was nice seeing you.

Toby: Do you think I could stop by to check out the place and pick it out?

Janice: Yes.

Toby: When can I come?

Janice: The 6th.

"The 6th isn't that the day of your anniversary?" Hanna asks. "He wouldn't bail on our anniversary" I say. "Come on keep reading" Hanna says.

Today at 5:17pm

Janice: Are you still coming tomorrow?

Toby: absolutely I want this to be perfect.

Janice: Does Spencer suspect anything?

Toby: I don't think so.

Janice: You can come at 3pm.

Toby: That should be just enough time before Spencer comes home.

I turned off his phone and set it on the coffee table. "I can't believe he's really cheating on me," I say. "I'm sorry Spencer," Hanna says. I stand up and then start pacing back and forth. "We've been together for three years and now he's cheating on me," I say. Hanna stands up and places her hands on my shoulders. "Spencer, tomorrow we will follow Toby to where ever he's meeting this girl," she says. "To find out if he's really cheating or not," I ask. She smiles and nodes. I smile and say "Hanna that is actually a good idea." She smiles and says "I have my moments."


	2. To Catch a Cheater pt2

The next day Hanna and I followed Toby. We watched him park between a jewelry store and a coffee shop. Hanna parks the car across the street from the coffee shop. "Alright time for operation catch a cheater," she says. We watch Toby get out of his truck and walk into the jewelry shop. A pretty girl with black hair approaches him. They both smile at each other and engage in a conversation. "What are they talking about?" I ask. Hanna shrugs "I don't know." I see the girl hand Toby a little black bag. My heart shattered when I saw Toby smile and hug the girl. I sit back in my seat "I can't believe he's cheating on me." "Especially with a girl dressed in that top," Hanna says. "Hanna," I say trying to get her to focus. "What? That top looks like something my grandma would wear," she says. Hanna's phone rings and Emily's name shows up on the caller I.D. "Hey Em," I listen to Hanna talking to Emily. After a while she hangs up the phone and then starts the car." "Where are we going?" I ask. "Away from here," she says. "Wait, I want to go in there to scratch that girl's eyes out, for stealing my man," I say. "You will be able to confront Toby later, right now we got to go," she says. "At least let me go in and smack Toby," I say. "I promise you will be able to confront him later," she says. I was too upset to argue with her, so I sat back and let her drive.

After driving around for a few hours Hanna finally dropped me off at Toby's loft. Toby's truck was parked next to us. Before I was ready to confront Toby, but now I don't think I'm ready. "Hanna, I can't do this," I say. "Yes you can. Put on your Hastings face and give him a piece of your mind," she says. I node and say "Your right Han, I'm going to go in there and give him a piece of my mind." "You go girl," she says. I hop out of the car and march up the steps. I open the door and gasps at what I see.

All the lights in the loft were off. The only source of light is coming from the two candles sitting in the middle of the nicely set table. I could hear fancy music playing from the C.D player, sitting on the counter. The old scrabble board I got him for our first anniversary is sitting on the counter. Goofball and Glyceraldehyde was spelled out with scrabble letters. Just like it was the first time we played. In the middle of the scrabble board, the words I love you was spelled out. Everything looked beautiful, I almost cried.

"Hey," I hear a male voice say. I look up and see Toby in the middle of the room wearing a suit and tie. I set my stuff down on the couch and then walk over to him. "I wanted to surprise you," he says sweetly. I cross my arms and say "surprise me or your girlfriend Janice." His eyes widen "what?" "Don't play dumb! I saw you with her today!" I yell. We stare at each other intensely. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing. I put my hands on my hips "Toby Cavanaugh, what is so funny!?" He finally stops laughing "Spencer, I'm not cheating on you." "You're not?" I ask. He laughs "no, I have been planning this dinner all week." "Why have you been sneaking around and making secret phone calls?" I ask. "I wanted this dinner to be a surprise," he says. "Okay, but who's Janice?" I ask. "Janice is my cousin," he says. I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. "She's your cousin," I say. "She just opened a jewelry store in Rosewood. I was waiting for the right time to check out the place," he says. "What did you need at a jewelry store?" I ask.

"I went there to pick out a ring," he says. My voice was shaky as I spoke. "What did you need a ring for?" I ask "Because, I want to marry you," he says. My eyes widen "What?" I couldn't believe what was happening. Toby takes my hand and then gets down on one knee. He reaches into his pocket and then pulls out a black jewelry box. I gasped when he revealed a beautiful ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. I love you S, was engraved on the silver banner. It was so beautiful, I nearly cried. "Spencer, we have been together for a long time. We have suffered and survived through so much together. I love you Spencer. I have loved you since the day you knocked on my door. I loved you the first time I kissed you in the motel parking lot. The day you bought me that truck, was the moment I realized I was in love with you. I fall in love with you more and more each day. I would like to get the chance to fall in love with you more and more each day in the future. Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

Tears are streaming down my face. I smile and say "Yes." He smiles and slips the ring on my finger. He stands up and I jump into his arms. He pressed a long tender kiss on my lips. Once we pulled apart I looked at my ring and smile. "It's beautiful," I say. "Just like you," he says. I suddenly realized something. "Did Hanna know about this?" I ask. He grins "I asked Hanna to keep you busy while Aria and Emily helped with this." I was somewhat at awe, but at the same time I was mad at Hanna, for convincing me that Toby was cheating on me. I punch him in the chest. "Ow!" he flinches and puts his hand over his chest. "What was that for?" he asks. "That was for scaring me, you made me think you were cheating on me" I say. He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles. "How could I ever cheat on the women I love?" he asks. I shrug "I was scared of losing you." He caresses my cheek "Spencer, I love you. There is no one else in the world I rather be with." I loop my arms around his neck and say "dam right I'm the only one and don't you forget that." He laughs and says "I love you." "I love you too." He pulls me in for a kiss. Once we pulled away he wraps his arms around me, and pulls me in for a hug. "Forever right?" I ask. "Forever," he whispers and hugs me tighter.


End file.
